For All Time
by IwalkTherunway
Summary: Michael Jackson and Aaliyah Haughton had been best friends for years but then they started delvoping feelings for each other. But others don't think they should be together. Join them on the jorney of their love and the mystery of Aaliyah's mother and fall in love with them and the series


December 14, 1969

Fame can be, well, sometimes it's good, sometimes it's night. It's good, because I can keep my mind off the things that I'm always thinking about, it's bad because I'm tired of all the traveling and the recording and all these dumb dresses Susanne be making me wear during my performances, I just wish I could escape it, I wish I could go back into time where I was just a normal five year old girl, and I was with my mother, I wish I could go back to the good times, before My mother died in that car wreck and I had to go live with my god Mother Susanne DePasse. I remember the time when we would sit by the fire and sing songs like twinkle twinkle little star, and old folk songs. It was like it didn't even matter that my father was gone in the street half the time, we had good times at home. Now that she's gone, she's all I ever think about, I mean I know it's been five years, but I loved my mom she was the best person I just wish I had a friend, someone my age that I can relate to, Not all these grown ups that I have to be around 24/7. I prayed Last night, that God would give me one, and I hop he listened because I am entirely to young to be lonely. Way to young. Susanne tryed to get my father back into my life but i don't want to ever lay my eyes on him again. He's the reason why my mom is dead. But that's like a whole different story. I'll get back to you about that one.I just want a friend, thats it, I don't care if it's a dog, I just need someone to tell my secrets to. But I bet that'll never happen. *sighs*

So anyway, today I'm sitting in this dressing room writing in my mother old song journal, I go on In about ten minutes I think . I'm at the Ed Sullivan show for like the fifth time sense I became famous, Susanne wanted me to introduce this new kids group that was just signed by the record company that she work at, and that I work for, Motown Records. The group is called The Jacksons, The Jackson brothers, or the Jackson 5 or something like that. I have to sing too of course, and I have to meet these boys too. Ugh! Whatever. Well I guess I should go now before Susanne starts looking for me.

Oh now she calling me onto stage I better go!

Aaliyah Haughton

The girl who is looking for a friend.

Aaliyah

(Ah-Lee-Yah)

My funny valentine Sweet comic valentine You make me smile with my heart Your looks are laughable Unphotographable Yet you're my favourite work of art  
Is your figure less than greek Is your mouth a little weak When you open it to speak Are you smart?  
But don't change a hair for me Not if you care for me Stay little valentine stay Each day is valentines day  
Is your figure less than greek Is your mouth a little weak When you open it to speak Are you smart?  
But don't you change one hair for me Not if you care for me Stay little valentine stay Each day is valentines day

The crowd clapped and cheered when i finished my song. I bowed and walked over ed Sullivan. He put his hands on my shoulders."Beautiful Aaliyah Just beautiful." he said. everyone clapped and cheered and whistled."You truly are the princess of Motown." He said.

"Thankyou" I smiled out to the crowd.

"Now here are five brothers from Gary Indiana, in the age range of ten to eighteen. They are a sensational group."Ed looked down at me for the last line.

"Here are the Jackson 5!" I looked over to the stage and there was five boys standing there, two with a guitar the other to standing in between and on little on that had to be the youngest in the youngest was the one who caught my eye, He had on this cute little purple to hat. He stepped up to the mike.

"I wanna tell you a story about a girl I met at school one day" he said, "By the sand box."

"The sand Box?" his brothers said with confused looks on their faces.

"WE toasted our love during milk break."His brother mocked his words as if they didn't know what he was talking about. He looked back at his brother and then back into the audience."I gave her my cookies."

I giggled.

"So we fell out during finger painting."I don't know why but I found this story very hilarious.

"So one day," He continued."and that was Monday, i stepped up to her and said."

The he busted out in a song."_When I, Had you, I treated you baaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, and wrong my dear. Girl since, Siiiiiiiiinnnnncccce you went away."_

My mouth dropped and has almost everyone in the audience, it reminded my of the first time i was on the show. I was the little girl with the big voice, and this boy was the little boy with the big voice.

His brother joined in on the chorus."_Don't you know I, sit around, with my head, hanging down. And I wonder, who's..."_

_"Love...ving...you!'_

_"Who's loving you." _

_"I-I-I wonder!"_The little one, sung the song with so much emotion. I couldn't believe my ears."_I-I-I wonder!'_

HE did a little turn and finished the song with an amazing crowd stood up and clapped as hard as they could. The boys walked over to Ed and me.

"Take a bow boys."He said.

They Bowed.

"Now out in the audience."He said pointing towards the audience."Is Diana Ross and the supremes." I looked over to where she was standing, waving out at the group."

Apparently she discovered them or something."Aaliyah do you want to say something?" Ed asked.

I smiled and shook my head."All I have to say is that you guys were, amazing. And I'm telling you like it is." Everyone laughed, i had know clue why but i just smiled.

"Well there you have it."these are a very talented group of kids and all are signed by Motown records."everyone cheered. Then we all walked off stage.

I went straight to Susanne. She hugged me. told my that I did wonderful like she always that I could go get out the dress I was wearing because she knew I hated wearing it. When I got out my dress I put on a pair of my favorite jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt. I'd never been the girlie girl I Hated the dresses that I had to wear. Susanne told me that it made me look cute. But I think that my face was already enough.i walked out my dressing room and the makeup artist gave me a bottle water. Susanne was talking to this man and the boys was talking amongst each other. I walked up to her she looked down at me and smiled her usual friendly smile."Joesph, This is my God daughter Aaliyah."

He looked down at me and raised his eyebrow."You never told me your God Daughter was Aaliyah."

Susanne put her hand on her hips."Well that's not something that I could just come out and tell you."

"Yeah but how are my boys gonna be able to compete with her, she has a voice of an angel."

_Compete? why the heck would I want to compete?_

"Aaliyah doesn't want to compete with anybody."she said."I've raised her sense she was six, I know her."Then she looked down at me."Liyah, you might want to go start reading that book I gave you, remember I'm gonna ask you questions about when your done."

I smiled."Yes Ma'am."I was glad to have left because that man was scaring me.

I sat on a bench across the room and started reading an old Disney classic. Susanne was always buying me books because I was home schooled and she does most of my teaching. i sat there reading about the child who never grew up and how the pirate was always trying to ruin him and what not. The book was really good. I was actually getting into it.

"Who are you?" i heard a little familiar voice ask. I looked up from my book and realized that it was the youngest one from the group Jackson 5. he had a Little air fro going on.

"I'm Aaliyah." I wondered why he asked me that dumb question when my name was mention in the show like ten times."Who are you?"

"I'm Michael Jackson." He said."So what do you do?"

"I Do the same exact thing you do."I held my hand out to him.

"You can sing?" he asked in a real curios tone of voice.

I put My hand on my hips."yes I can sing"

he chuckled a bit. the I realized he was just joking."What are you reading."

"Away at Neverland."I said.

He eyes lit up."You read that book? I've been wanting to read it but never have the time!"

"Really?" I asked."I've read like four times already, Susanne keeps me reading."

"You know Susanne?"

"Yeah She's My God Mother." I said.

he smiled."She is?"

"Yeah, My real mother died in a car accident when I was younger."

HE frowned."Oh well I'm sorry about that." He looked back down at the book."So can I read with you?" He asked, changing the subject.

_oh my God, I'm finally making a friend!_ I didn't realize it 'til then/

I scooted over."Yeah you can." I flipped back to the beginning of the story and I started reading from the beginning. In my mind I was literally thinking god that I had finally made a friend.

We spent the rst of that day talking, we read Neverland like three times before we got tried of it. We talked about music, games we like to play and favorite songs we like to sing. We both Liked James Brown and The Temptations. And we both Would like to keep on singing 'til the day we die. It was like we were meant to be friends. Like god had created a perfect one over night.

I met his brothers and they were hilarious they all talked about times when he would be the only one to stand up to their father Joesph. (I couldn't believe that Joesph was his father because he looked nothing like him. at all to me. His brother tito did but not the rest of them. I thought maybe he just looked a like his mother then he did his father.) It was night by the time we were done taking pictures with Ed and Diana and The was the best day of my life, because I went to the show Lonely and without friend and came back home with a person I could relate to. Although he just started with the show business he already had an idea of what it was like. And I respected that because he understood my everyday life. That's all I ever wanted was somebody like that. Who understood me.

9 years later

Dear Diary,

Susanne has told for a long time that as we grow older, our feelings for other people change. i didn't really didn't understand how that was even possible until now.

so you know Michael and have been best friends sense forever, and now that he is finally finished with his tour and now that i am finally finished with mine, I get the chance to see him more often. And when i tell you that he has gotten so good looking... I'm not even kidding.

See it all started last night when i went over to his house, over in Hayvenhurst, He and his brother was throwing a pool party.I've been to all the ones he threw in the past , and i've seen him in his trunks before so that wasn't the big deal. It happened when he asked me to come around the house with him, so i did and we started talking about our next albums, I told him that i haven't even started working on it yet. He was finally working on his first solo album and needed some help with it. I started telling him about how i was gonna start writing my songs instead of just letting Motown write them for me, which mean't that I was leaving Motown sooner or later. So we sat down on the hill father out to where the woods were, and we watched the sunset, I looked over at him and that's when it hit me. That's when i realized how beautiful he had gotten. And I never noticed it before because he was friend, that's all i saw him as was a friend, almost like a brother. But then when I saw how his eyes twinkled in the sunset and how his smile just made me melt all over, I realized something...i want to love him...I want to be his girl.

But the thing Michael isn't the type for an realtionship, He can't even imagine himself in one neither. i never understood why, He just seem so sensitive. Like he was afraid of it or somthing, and I know His parents are having trouble in their marriage now, I remember the day he called me telling me about told me that he could never trust any one the way married couples do, I hate that he would've never said that to. Because he might not know it himself, but he trust me more the he trusts his own mother. Some of the things he tell me I can't imagine him telling his mother at all.I think the reason why he's so quiet is because he doesn't know how to express in any other way then his music. I can Understand that because I'm the exact same way. I think he needs someone to love him, to understand him,...to save him.

And I think that's where I come in. It's his birthday and he turns nineteen I think I'll start my saving today:)

Crossed fingers

Aaliyah dana

August 29, 1977

It was a extremely hot summer day. i pulled up into Michael's driveway. I hadn't seen him in like forever sense he and his brothers went on was his birthday and i wanted to spend some time with him. It was something that i always did for him, I gave him a whole day with me, so we could talk and do music together. It was like my own little personal birthday gift to him. He didn't know that because he was like the strict Jehovah Witness.

i walked up to the door and ranged the doorbell.

"Coming!"

The door sung open. It was Michael older sister La Toya. She always looked so pretty to me, her was always down she had on long Jeans a shirt that showed off her figure perfectly."Hey Aaliyah, i didn't know you and Michael had plans."She said it as if she was suppose to check with him before inviting friends over.

"Where is he?"i asked.

She stepped back for me to come in."He's in kitchen making cookies."

I smiled."Thanks." i walked down the long hallway where there was platinum records hanging on both sides, they had had so much fame after there hit single 'I want You Back'. Now they don't even record much anymore, now that Michael is about to go solo, I don't think they would ever do anything together again.

When Got to the kitchen i stood in the doorway and watched him as he got the cookies out the oven. He had on oven mitts and everything, he actually looked cute as he did it. He pulled off the glove and started picking up the cookies and putting them into a bowl, he was humming a catchy tune as he did it.

I put my nose in the air a got a good whiff of them, The smelled Oh-So good. he made the best cookies.

"Hey Michael." I said, finally walking into the kitchen.

He turned around."Oh Liyah, you scared me. How long were you standing there?" He asked as he hugged me.

"Long enough." I said smiling in his sweet sweet hug,

He pulled away from me."You haven;t changed a bit." he smiled, His eyes were so beautiful, something in them always captured my soul.

"Neither have you, Except it looks like you finally reached five foot ten."I said. With a huge smile on my face.

He chuckled."Hahaha, very funny."He rolled his eyes.

i walked over to the cookies and picked one up."so this how your spending your birthday,huh?"

He shrugged his shoulders."You know it's just another day for me." he said as he got one out of the bowl."And Besides, i made these for you."

I felt a huge smile stretch across my face."Really?

"Yeah, i knew u were coming and i know how much you like my cookies so, there you go."

"you are so sweet you know that right." i said. I wanted so badely to kiss him. i had to practically hold myself down to the chair to stop myself from doing it.

He took another bite out of his cookie."So how ur new album going?"

i swallowed the bits i had in my mouth."oh speaking of that, I'm leaving Motown."

His eyes widened"Really? What does Susanne think about that."

i gave him a sheepish smile."I haven't told her yet."

He almost choked on the cookie he had in his mouth."what? Liyah you got to tell her before Berry do."

"I know, Michael." i said then threw the half eaten cookie that o ha in my hand back on the empty plate." I'm trying to figure out a way to tell her, You know my mom was on Motown."

"yeah i know, And expects you to stay with the same record company?"he asked as he stood up to throw the half eaten cookie in the trash.

"Well yeah, because i'm part of my mother legacy. But i don't want stay with Motown, I'm eighteen years old it's time i start doing my own music." i said as i started playing with a piece of my straight hair.

"that's why we left and went to destiny, But Liyah just because your going to a different record company doesn't mean your gonna ruin your mothers legacy." he said as he handed me a glass of milk.

"Try telling that to Susanne." I mumbled mostly to myself..

He looked at me as if he could feel the stress i was going threw. he grabbed my hand."Hey I want to show you something." Before i could respond he was taking threw the long hallways all the way until we got into his room. i sat down on his bed as he walked over to his desk drawer and pulled out a photo Plopped down on the bed next to me and opened it.

"Berry gave this to me." He said as he opened it."It's a photo album of all the great stars of Motown." The photos was separated tabs the read 1930s to the opened to the 1950s tab. the first person that was on the front page was my mother. In Big letters it said THE QUEEN OF MOTOWN. Ti had old newspaper articles about her success and over to the far left was an article with a headline in big bold letters that read:

**THE QUEEN OF MOTOWN DIES IN CAR CRASH!**

"see that's your mother."

She looked beautiful, Her hair was long, and she had on a beautiful gown that i had hanging in my closet. she looked as if she was in the middle of a head back slightly and she had her eyes closed holding a microphone.

"You look just like her."He said.

I tried to hold back tears but it didn't work, My eyes was already soaked.

He turned the page, there was a picture her and my dad, i quickly turned the page and the last picture was of her when she was pregnant. i smiled. I missed my mother so much. i knew she was looking down on me and she did leave me in good hands, but i still missed her.

MIchael turned the tab to the late 1960s to late 1970s. There was a picture of me In big letters it had THE PRINCESS OF MOTOWN. It also had articles of about me in my success, and there was a picture that was almost looked the exact same way as my mothers.

He turned the page again and there was another headline that read:

**AALIYAH AND THE JACKSON 5 CLIMB THE CHARTS! **

At the bottom of the headline was a picture of Michael, his brothers, and I at the grammy's. We were about fifteen years old.

"Why are you showing me this.?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "because i'm trying to show that your mother legacy will live on with or without you, you have your own fame growing, and it's not because your mother was Leah Haughton, It's because your Aaliyah Haughton and you do things differently, you do it in your own style."

I stared into his eyes, that was the nicest thing anyone had said to me. before.

He looked at me me and started carressing my cheek, then he leaned it closer to me.

_oh my God He's gonna kiss me, He's gonna kiss Me!_

Just then La Toya burst through the doors."what is going on in here?!"

Michael pulled away from me as quick as he could."So anyways..."he said, nervously.

_I looked away thinking damn La toya, just damn_

"La Toya have you _ever _heard of knocking?"Michael was looking highly irritated.

La Toya rolled her eyes."Well when we're here by ourselves you know Jos-"

Michael shot up."Oh whatever Toya,"He said cutting her then turned to me."Let's go outside, i can't stand to be in this house for another second."

I stood up and followed him out his large room and into the hall way, He took me around the back way so we made to the back yard in less then two minutes.

The sun shine down on my face, it reminded me that should've put sunscreen on. Michael had a huge back yard that was Field with animals and everything, It almost like a zoo back there, my favorite thing about was the horses, he taught me how to ride them when i was sixteen. I've been in love with them ever sense.

"Don't mind 'Toya, she's just..."he searched for the right word."To tell you the truth i don't really know what she is."He laughed then shrugged is shoulders and laughed.

I just shook my head."So where is your parents, anyway?"I asked.

"They went to Las Vegas."He said, then sighed."Joseph thinks it was best that mother got away from here for a while."

I gave him a confused look."By going to Las Vegas?"

"It doesn't make sense does it?" He asked.

"No, Not at all."

"Well see, that was just his excuse, really he just wanted to get her out of the state so he would'nt find out about that girl he had with another woman.'

I shook my head._ Joseph is such a dog_

"Well he sure didn't do a good job at it I can tell you that much." I said as i sat down in the grass.

"Yeah well that's Joseph, He never think things through clearly like mother does."

I hated that that man put their family through so much hell, cheating on his wife and having a kid by her, it really messed everything up, and crazy part about is, Katherine isn't filing for divorce or anything, I never really understood that.

"Why doesn't she just kick him out the house?"i asked.

"because for one, she doesn't know yet, for two even if she did she doesn't have the strength to." he said. He was now getting out my favourite horse, which i called Spirit. She had something about her that touched my heart.

i started rubbing her mane."You've taking care my baby for me?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

he chuckled."yes i have. she missed you, I can tell."

i smiled."Yeah he better had been taking care of my baby, because if he didn't i would have to beat him up."I was talking to her like she was a little baby.

"Hey" He said crossing his arms giving me a pouty look on his face.

I rolled my eyes."well it's true Michael and you know it."

He laughed. "Whatever Liyah."

I walked over to him."hey why did berry give you that photo album." I just had to ask.

"I've been wonder ing that same exact question for years, I never really knew why."

"so you just kept without ever really knowing why?" I asked, dumbly

"yes."

"Wow" i said mostly to would berry give him that without really telling him why? Didn't make any sense if you asked me."so what's your favorite picture in it?"I asked. I climb up on top of Spirit. Being on top of her made me feel like i was the tallest person in the world.

"To be honest, my favorite is the one of me and you, when we were kids."

"Really?" A huge grin stretched across my face.

"Yes, Your my first real friend I've ever had, your the only on who understands some of the things that I'm usually going through."He said. "That's why I kept it really because most of the seventies have something to do with me or you."

"Well we were something else."

We're still something else."He said he leaned back a little on Spirit."When i start on my solo album and you start on your next one, i'm pretty sure we're gonna take over the 80s/

I raised my eyebrow."You think so?"

He turned and gave me a breath taking smile."I know so."

When I got home it was dark outside and I knew Susanne would have something to say about me being gone all day. so I tried to just walk on quietly and at least make it to my room. I tip toed past the kitchen.

"Stop!"she I heard he say.

_damn_

_"_Turn around and come in here so i can talk to you."She said.

I rolled my eyes and obeyed her. When I got in the kitchen she standing by the phone, I could tell i was in trouble by the look that she had on her face. I put the keys down and stared at her waiting for her to start.

"Sit down."she said, calmly but she still had tension in her voice.

I sat down in the chair then stared at her.

"You know, Berry called me to day."she began.

"Okay and?"

"And He tould that your leaving Motown."

I nodded my head."Yes I am."

"When were you ever gonna tell me about this Aaliyah?"She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders."I don't know when I thought the time was right."

"when would have that been?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do You know what this does to your mother legacy, Your part of it Aaliyah."

"Susanne Just because I leave Motown doesn't mean I'm gonna mess up my mother legacy, she'll be a legend with or without me,"I said, repeating the words that Michael had said to me earlier. It time That i start working on my own music and writing my songs, I'm tired of that Mess Motown be giving me. I'm not about to stay with this record label just because my mother was Leah Haughton." She just stared at me for a long moment.

"Well Aaliyah if you think that that's what you want to do then fine, okay you can start on your own music and go to a different company, I see that you reasons are goo and i respect your decision."

My Mouth dropped, I thought that I would have to have a whole argument with her before she let me do it. But she actually went with it.

_thank you Michael_

"Oh and By the way, where were you."

" I went down to Michael's you remember."I said as i stood up."It's his birthday."

"Oh yeah that's right, I'll have to call him before he goes to sleep tonight." she said as she walked out the room. She was in a good mood that night for whatever reason. I just shrugged my shoulder and went up stairs for the night.

September 23, 1977

Dear Diary,

Oh My God! I've been signed to BlackGround Records. I signed the contract like four weeks ago and I've been working on the new album for three weeks. I having alot of fun with it to. That's a first in a long time. And when I tell you that working on my own music feel so good. I'm not even kidding. I have this new song that I'm working on. It's about Michael. I talk about how I wish he knew , what i feel inside for him. I've been working on it for three days, usually it only takes me four ours to right i song but this song I want it to be perfect. I want the lyrics to reach out to Michael so he knows that the song is about him.

Speaking of Michael, I had got a call from his mother. And she told me that Michael had been really upset about is acne problems that he had been having. And the first thing i thought was why are you telling me it's just acne it'll go away, but then I remembered that Michael is so sensitive and so insecure about himself that he would probably need for someone to talk to him. Mrs. Jackson knows that I had problems with mine once i had hit puberty, and she knows that I'm the only one Michael would listen to right now because I'm his bestfriend. something tells me he's probably not even gonna let me see him. which means I'm gonna have to make him see me. Besides, i haven't seen or heard from him sense his birthday, Because we've both been working on our music. So I'm gonna go see him today and hopefully something interesting will happen.*wink,wink*

Aaliyah

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

I stood in front of the Michael's room tapping my foot impatiently, Michael door was locked which was odd because he always kept his door unlock, His family usually respected his privacy. But then again After what happened the last time I was there, I doubt he would ever leave his door unlocked again.

I knocked on the door again for the sixth time."Michael!"I called."Open the door, it me Liyah!"

"Go Away,"I heard him say. he sounded so miserable."I don't want _you_ to see me like this."

I put my hands on my hips."Michael if you don't open this door right now I swear i will kick this door down myself."

It went quiet for a moment, I hated waiting on him, I get very impatient when it came to him. I don't know why but it had always been like that, ever sens e the day we met.

I heard him unlock the door."It's Open." he said. I opened the door and the room was completely dark. The lights were turned off, all the curtains were closed and I couldn't see a thing, It was so bright outside the sun was shinning and everything but when I stepped into Michael's room it was like the sun had vanished from the sky. I didn't step any farther into his room because i was afraid that I was gonna end up tripping over something. Knowing Michael he always had something on the floor. Always.

"Michael why is it so dark in here?"I asked.

I could here is foot steps walking towards the door."Because," He said, his voice was almost in a whisper."I'm to embarrassed to look at myself." He closed the door which made the room even more dark. I hated the dark.

"Michael It's just acne, it'll go away."i said, He walked up behind and grabbed my arm and started leading me through the room.

"It's easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with it anymore."

"i have to deal with it sometimes Michael, I Don't have perfect skin."I said in truth.I had my hair covering up a huge zit at that very moment."Michael why are you making a big deal out of nothing?"I asked as i sat down in what i guess was one of Michael's chairs in his room.

"Aaliyah!"He growled. I knew he had gotten mad because he never called me Aaliyah, I was always Liyah to him."It's bad enough that I have to deal with Joseph and my brother talking about my big nose and on top I have to deal with this to, I haven't even spoken one word to him because I'm afraid of what he is gonna say about it." his last words were broken up by his own tears."These pimples just makes me look...uglier."

My Mouth dropped, My eyes started to feel with tears. I couldn't believe that he would even say that about himself, He was one of the most sexiest man I had ever layed my eyes on. How dare he say that about himself?"Wha-, Huh?, WHAT?" I stammered. I was so shocked."Michael! You are not ugly."

"Oh your just saying that Aaliyah."

I shook my head."I am not just saying that, Michael."I was getting really angry with him."Michael you are a beautiful person inside and out and i don't you to let anyone tell you any different."I stood and walk toward his bed and sat down next to was bent over with his face in his hands. Sobbing quietly."I don't want Joseph, your brother your tabloids your fans not even your own insecurities to tell you anything different, you understand me Michael, You should love yourself, the way that I love you."I never thought I'd tell him that but the words just came slurring out my mouth and I didn't regret it when I said that either, he deserved to know that somebody loves him.

He slowly lifted his head up."W-wha-what did you say?" He asked.

"I said that you should love yourself, the way that I love you,Michael."I said as I hugged started sobbing in my arms. I began robbing his back in circular motions. I never thought I would ever be able to comfort him the way I was at that very moment.

"Can you help me?"He asked in between his tears.

"I'm doing that now." I said.

I held him in my arms for another ten minutes as he cried his eyes out on my shoulder. He finally lifted his head up."I'm sorry Liyah, I'm such a mess." he said

"No, Michael, there no need to apoligize, You should be glad to have gotten all that stuff out of your system it's not good to have all that emotion balled up inside you."I said.

"I know it's not, but I practically die of loneliness in here."He said."I mean, i have a wonderful family but i feel like I need more then that, I'm always so cold inside when your not around, It's like my life don't mean nothing to me anymore and this, this just make everything much worse, because I don't want you to see me like this." He said. He paused for a moment."i guess I'm just afraid that you would stop talking to me if you saw how bad it is."

"Michael, I would never stop talking to you if my whole life depended on it. Your My best friend."

"Yeah I know, But these pimples, they just mess my whole personality up, Like i don't even want to have fun anymore because I'm afraid of what somebody might think, I Look down when I talk to people I look away when somebody is trying to talk to 's hard Liyah, it really is."

"I know I know." I said as i started rubbing his back again."But you know Michael, You can trust me , i will never ever hurt you. You can show them to me."I said. Hinting the fact that i wanted to see his face.

"No, Liyah." He said, insecurely.

"Please?" I asked in a faint whisper.

I could sense the fear in his eyes, even though I couldn't see him, I could sense it. He stood up and walked over to his desk where a lamp was. I heard him pull the string and in an instant the whole room was bright. It had hurt my eyes because my eyes had already adjusted to the darkness.

Michael stood there quietly he didn't turn around. For a moment, but then finally after about thirty seconds he turned around.

My mouth opened just a slight. It was like ever blemish had a pimple for part of his face had atleast for or five of them on it. The were all in different sizes, it was like they were having a party on his face. Some how I still saw the same Michael I've always been in love with, the same beautiful chocolate brown eyes the same beautiful smile, the same medium brown skin. He looked at me like he was waiting for me to say something about him. But i just walked up to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. hugging him tightly."I still think your beautiful and there isn't anything that will ever, ever change that"

He didn't say anything, I looked up at him and he just smiled. he leaned in and Kissed the tip of my nose, then he kissed my cheek. I loved the way he those soft lips felt against my skin, then he kissed the corner of my mouth. I wanted so badly for him to kiss me, but he looked at me like he wasn't sure if he should. Like he was hesitating or something. So then I pulled up on my tip toes and pressed my lips up against his.

My whole body went warm all over, and it was like i was floating high up on a cloud or something. I vever felt so high in my life.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" A voice roared that made Michael and I both jump. We pulled away from each other.

It was Joseph, Michael's father. He stood in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest.

"we were just...I mean...I...she...and."Michael stammered.

Joseph had his eyes on me and only on me."You, get the hell out of my house!"

"Don't talk to her like that!"Michael said, walked over to Joseph."She didn't do anything wrong."

"Michael you stay out of this go do something with your face."he told him. I stood there my moth dropped, i couldn't believe he would actually tell him that to his face i mean seriously he had enough deal with and wasn't making it no better.

Michael looked down at his feet.

"You get out! NOw!" he said grabbing my arm brutally and pulling me out of michael's room. I tryed to turn and to tell him goodbye but Joseph had already had me down the hall way. i looked back and watched as I was being pulled away from the only person i've loved.

"Your Grounded."

"Wha?, Susanne, why?" I asked. I was standing in the middle of the kitchen, I had just gotten hom and we'd have been arguing for a whole straight ten minutes.

"Because for you one you kissed Michael-"

"What's wrong with me kissing him, Huh?"i asked angrily. i hated it when Susanne was like that, just being so over protective of me like she was my mother, Yeah she was my god mother but that's different from a real mother. These was one of the times when i wished my mother was with me, I knew she wouild've understand."Y'all walk around her acting like y'all know what's best for Michael when really, your just sheltering him, and he doesn't like it. HE practically the star of that group and y'all treat him like he's still a kid. Michael doesn't need that. It's no wonder he's so shy, and he keeps to himself, He doesn't trust anyone but me and Katherine and that's it. He feels trapped by his own father and his brothers because they try to use him and he hasn't even got his solo album out yet. Y'all act like he's gonna be around for the rest of his life but, i'm telling you this now, if you keep doing this your gonna drive him away. The Jackson 5 is almost finished now, Michael is turning to his own music now and he doesn't need you or anybody else controlling it."

Susanne let a long sigh."Look Aaliyah i know you love Michael, I understand that but we can't allow you to keep seeing each other anymore." She tried to give me a sad expression but i knew it was fake, I could tell by the look she had in her hazel brown eyes.

"Susanne you can't do that, There's no telling what kind of state of mind he would be in if you forbid us to see each other."I said as I pulled away from her glare."You don't understand at all, Michael needs to be loved, he need comforting and if you take him away from me there's no telling what he would do."I said remembering his words from earlier. '_it's like, my life don't mean nothing to me anymore...'_ i cringed remembering his cold words."And I'm telling you this now Susanne, I love Michael, and loves me to, And there isn't anything you or anybody else can do about it. And going to continue seeing Michael too, joseph's never there anyway so it wouldn't make no difference"I turned and headed for the stair case.

"Hold on a minute young lady, You didn't let me finish."

I rolled my eyes._oh my God_, I turned around and looked at her.

"You are not allowed to us your car, until you can' learn how to respect others..."

"_Respect?" _

_How is Kissing Michael disrespectful?_I decided to let it go."You can't take my car I need it to go to the recording studio, and I'm filming a video tomorrow."

"I will have somebody drive you to your locations."She said.

"I don't want known of those slow a-"I growled and then regretted it instantly.

"And now you went on two months. Keep going and I'll keep adding on to that."She said.

"But-"

"Three Months"She said holding up three fingers.

I just stared at her for a long moment and then turned around and headed for the stairs again.

"I'm sorry Aaliyah but as your mother I have to so what's best."She said.

I slowly turned around."You are not my mother, because my mother would've understood where I was coming from."I said the stepped up on one of the steps."You, Your just so...damn uncompromising."then i ran back up the stairs.

I cryed my eyes out for the rest of the night. Not because of my car being taking away. Or the fact that i was grounded for Three months, I cryed because i worried about Michael.

**Two Months Later.**

Let me know, let me know Ah - ha, let me know, let me know Let me know  
_[VERSE 1:]_ When I feel what I feel Sometimes it's hard to tell you so You may not be in the mood to learn what you think you know  
There are times when I find You want to keep yourself from me When I don't have the strength; I'm just a mirror of what I see  
_[CHORUS:]_ But at your best you are love You're a positive motivating force within my life Should you ever feel the need to wonder why Let me know, let me know. . .  
_[VERSE 2:]_ When you feel what you feel Oh, how hard for me to understand So many things have taken place before this love affair began  
But if you feel, oh, like I feel Confusion can give way to doubt For there are times when I fall short of what I say, what I say I'm all about, all about  
_[CHORUS]_  
_[BRIDGE:]_ Tell me what it is (Tell me what it is) There's no need to make believe Look beyond your own (Look beyond your own) Try and find another place for me Cause. . .  
_[CHORUS]_  
Ah, ah, ah - ha See stay at your best baby

The music faded and I pulled my headphones off."How was that!" I asked the producer.

"That was perfect, baby girl."He said."I could actually here the emotion in your voice. Like you actually telling that to somebody, and that's what sells the records."

It was true i did sing that song like that because the whole time Michael was who i was thinking about. I wrote that song for him. And the producer loved the only thing he did was change the second verse around a bit. I was in the recoding studio and I had been in there the whole day almost. There was nothing that I could do because I was still on punishment for another month. And I couldn't stand being in that house. I was still upset with Susanne, and I barely even talk to her.

I walked out the studio.

"That's a wrap for today. Girl"

"Really?'I said, sounding really disappointed.

"Yeah, Girl tomorrow we gone decide what goes on the album and what doesn't then you'll be finished. You still have one video left to."

"Dang, it seems like we started working on this album yesterday."

"Well It's almost done now, and then we put it in the stores and see who will by it,But by the looks of it, I think this is gonna be your best album ever."

I smiled."You think so Keith?"

"Yeah, Girl."

"Well thank you."

I said as i grabbed my coat. I headed for the phone so i could call the driver that drives me every where.

"Hey girl don't you worry about that right now, Lets go have lunch first and then i'll dropp you off at home." He said as he place the phone on the hook.

I raised my eyebrow at him."You sure?"

"Yeah. Girl."

i shrugged my shoulders."Well i am hungry right now."

"Good, Lets go." He said.

I pulled on my coat and walked into the cool November walked to the nearest restaurant that was right next to the recording studio. It was a normal one, nothing like the usual ones i usually eat that was really fancy, and had boring music playing all the time.

I sat down in the chair at the table and picked up the menu. i looked through the pictures wondering what it was I was going to eat. I looked up and saw that Keith was looking at me."What...?"i asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.

He smiled."Nothing i'm just curious about you."

"And why is that?"

"Well first I have to ask you something about your eyes." He said pointing at them.

"what about 'em?"

"Do you where contacts or do your eyes just naturally change color like that?"

i laughed a little."They just naturally change color." I said."One day their dark brown, then next their lighter, the next their like and even lighter brown, then they turn Green and then gray."

He looked so facinated by that."Why do they do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders."I don't know, I don't remember my mother eyes ever changing colors and I never really saw my father that much to remember if his did either."

"Hmm. Well I like them i think their unique." He said placing his head on his hand. And smiling back at me.

_Eww this dude is so flirting with me._

"So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Umm..."i said nervously.I didn't know what to say. Should i say yes or no? I liked him as a friend, as a business partner nothing more then that, and on top of that I was still obsessing over Michael. I didn't know what came over me the word just came slurring out of my mouth before I could even think twice about it."Yes."

He cocked his head over to the side."Oh really?"He asked."What's his name?"

"Michael."I said, then pinched myself under the table.

"How long have y'all been going out."

"not long."i said. I pinched myself again/ I was practically lieing through my teeth.

"Oh well I sure would like to meet him." He said.

"Well he's been really busy lately." That part I know was album would be out sometime the next year.

Soon the waitress came over, asked us what we would like. I ordered just a salad. He ordered a whole meal.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"he asked as he whipped his mouth.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"I asked

he shook his head."No, I just got of an relationship."

"Oh really?" I asked."What happened."

"Well she was a Model and we really didn't have time for each other so we decided that we were better off single."He said.

"Oh."

"But that's okay, I guess i'm liking this single flow, I can flirt with any kind of girl i want."He laughed

"Oh My God." I said as I punched him playfully on his arm."You are such a dog."

"You know it."he said, still laughing.

"That's just sad."

"It's not sad girl, It's true, I'm man and that's what men do." He said.

"I'm a girl and I know, that all men don't flirt with every girl they see," I said smirking at him."Allot of men do but there are some out there that doesn't."

He smirked back at me."Name one."

"Well Michael, doesn't."

"Well that don't count. He's with you, I can't imagine any man trying to flirt with any girl if they had you around."He said. Flirting with me again

"Michael isn't that type of person though." I started to sound like i was bragging about him"HE knows how to treat women with respect."

"And Your saying I don't."

"No, I'm just saying that not all man flirt with women twenty four seven." I said then took a sip out of my lemonade."You get what I'm sayin."

HE shrugged his shoulders."I guess I do."

"Good." I said then went back to eating my salad.

Keith dropped me off at home after we ate, when I walked in there was to suitcases in front of the door. Susanne was in the kitchen as usual/"why are there bags in front of the door?" I asked.

"I'm going a a business trip next weekend for Berry, I mean't to tell you earlier but you had left in a hurry."She said as she grabbed her car keys."I'm trusting ou to stay home and only leave the house when you have to, okay Aaliyah."

"Okay I said."

"and the only person your allowed to invite over is Jo Anna okay." She said. speaking of my best friend, that I used to work with when I was in Motown

"Okay, but when will you be back?" I asked.

"It depends, it's either on Sunday or Monday or Tuesday, I'll call you and let you know."She said as she grabbed her bags. As she was about to head out the door she stopped and hugged me goodbye.

I watched as she got in her car and drove.

I was gald that she had left, Now I could do something that i had been trying to do for the past couple of Months. Call Michael.

I Just sat in the chair, staring at the phone lke he was suppose to be the one calling me. Really what i was doing was debating on whether or not I should call him, On part of me was like I should do it, and the other part of me was like 'no, what is Joseph answered.' I tried just forcing myself to call him but it didn't work because every time I tried I just ended up putting the phone back down. My Mind was so conflicted. I never had such a hard time before in my life.

i knew i was losing my mind when I started talking to myself."Should i do it? No, yes you should, Not I can't."

Finally took a deep breath and took my time dialing the number. It ringed twice, and just before i was about to hang up there was soft."Hello."

i didn't no what to say, I couldn't find my voice.

"Hello?"he asked again.

I swallowed the huge lump growing in my throat.

"Liyah?" He asked. "Is that you."

'' Umm...It's me." I managed to say.

"Liyah!" His voice changed in an instant but it was still in a whisper."Oh My God I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to." I said. "look I;m gonna come and see you, I don't know how but I will."

The line went quiet."I'm sorry Liyah but you can't, It's not safe."

"How Is it not safe?" I asked, confusingly.

"I-it's just isn't." He said, his voice still in a whisper."I-I have to go. bye."

"Wait Michael."I said, but it was to late he had already hung up.

"It was so weird Jo Anna, he was talking in a whisper and then he just rushed me off the phone."i said the next was unusually warm day for it to be in the Middle of were outside in th back yard. she was throwing a baseball will i hit it with my baseball bat.

"Well why don't you go ever there?" she asked.

i shook my head."I can't, Susanne took my car and the driverswon't even let me go near Havenhurst."

"Dang they really trying to make sure Y'all don't get to see each other."

"Yeah I know and it sucks." I said as I hit the ball that she threw at me.

"I can't Imagine it, girl. the first time y'all tried to kiss each other it doesn't works because La Toya burst in the room, and then when y'all really do kiss Joseph bursts threw the door and now forbids y'all to ever talk to each other again/ You must be so mad." She said as she threw the other ball at me.

I hit it and then threw the bat on the ground."I am and it's really frustrating."I sat down in the grass and put my hands in my face."I care for him, and I want to love him but i guess he feels like he can't be loved."

"How can somebody feel like that can't be loved, hun?"she asked as she walked over to me.

"I don't know Anna, but id you ever meet Michael you would understand why." I said. I started rubbing my temples.

"Well I know Michael is cuter then new born baby horse, I know that's for sure."Anna said in her really country southern ascent.

I chuckled."Michael and I have this horse named Spirit, it was one of the first horses he had ever gotten and when i met her i completely feel in love."

"Just like you did with Michael?"

"No, He's different. I saw him as a friend at first and then as we grew up I started getting feelings for him."I said and layed my head back down in my arms."I remember when me him and his brothers would throw balloons at people from the hotel window. It was hilarious. One time Jermaine had walked in the room and got splashed by the bucket of water that we had hanging up in front of the door."

"Dang, y'all go way back." She said."It's like y'all destined to be together, or something."

"That's what I think." I said."But how can we even get into that stage if Susanne and Joseph won't even let us make eye contact with each other?"

"I think as soon as you get off of punishment you should meet up with some place and y'all should start dating secretly. No punishment is gonna stop y'all from having feeling for each other."

I slowly lifted my head up."You know what, I think your right. But we're gonna have to do while Susanne is gone. She watches me like a hawk. If this is gonna happen it's gonna have to be right now, I have three days."

She gave me a look."I don't Know baby girl. Three days it sounds like Joseph as Michael in between his thumbs."

"I Know, but I know Joseph's schedule. and I know that In between seven am in the morning to eight o'clock at night on weekends Joseph is MIA. Now all I have to do is wait until tomorrow when I know Joseph is gone to call Michael and meet some place."I said.

"Yeah but what about La Toya?"

"She's Never at Home during the weekends neither, she'a usually with her boyfriend."I said.

"But how are you gonna get him to come."

I smiled."Believe me He'll come."All I had to do is say the majic words that Susanne used on Berry all the time.'I'm asking for a slow yes, instead of a fast no' and as usual it works like a charm.

"OKay One more thing."she said."Where are y'all gonna meet?"she asked

I smiled."You know that cabin over by the lake that we used to go to when we were trying to get away from the tabloids?"I asked.

"Yes what about it?"

"Well Michael and I used to go over there all the time and we would just talk about anything, and that's where I'm gonna ask him to meet me. Just for a day."I said. as I stood up and headed toward the house. "You really think it will work?" she asked.

I thought about for a little bit."I have a good feeling it will."

Dear Diary,

1977

Every time I come here it reminds of all the good times i've ever had with my mother. I start reminiscing about the past and all the good times we had together, then when i start reminiscing start crying because i miss my momma. I don't like to think about it because i don't like to cry. It makes me feel weak. I always wondered what happened with my Mother and my dad in that car, I always wondered what it was they were arguing about, Was about me? what was it about? Susanne never told me, and i can't blame her because she probably doesn't know. But I swear i think Susanne knows more about my momma's and my father relationship, simply because she was my mother best friend and i'm pretty sure she told her something about it to.

Aaliyah

The cabin hasn't been changed sense the last time my mother and I came here together. I was six then, it was before she had died. We spent most of our time here singing and talking. We would go out on the lake and talk while we were inside a boat. We would catch fire flies and play with caterpillars. Those were my most favorite times of my life. When I sit in here it's like i can feel her spirit around. Rubbing me on my back telling me that everything will be alright.

I got up and walked across the cabin towards the fire place where there was pictures of us. I picked up my favorite one. The one that I liked the most. it was when i was three, I was hugging my mother I knew that day because that was the day i told my mother that I wanted to be like her. I wanted to sing like her. I remember the look she had in her brown eyes. And she said to me."Baby, When you go out there i don't want you to be like me, I want you to be like you."Then I smiled at her and hugged her that's that picture was taken by Susanne.

The next picture was when I was four and I was in my swim suit on the boat. My mother was rowing it and i could tell by our facial expressions that we were singing our hearts third picture was when i was five and we were blowing bubbles in the air. The fourth one was the last one we ever took together was when she was reading a book to me by the fire place. Something we did every night before we went to sleep. Then I looked aver at my mothers favorite It was one she got from Africa she felt like it would fit with the theme of the cabin I was never allowed to touch it for whatever reason.

I picked it up and looked at all the designs on it. I decided to go ahead and put it back down because I felt weird looking at it, my mother had always told me never to touch it. But As i was about to put it down i realized something, it was a picture frame. One that I've never seen before. I carefully placed the case down and then picked up frame, There was dust on the picture so picked up a little rag and dust it off. It was a picture of my mom a boy and a baby. I knew the baby was me but who was that boy? I couldn't figure it, my mom had no nephews, and I was her only child. Was I?

I looked closely at it and he had my mothers eyes he actually looked like her to. I dropped the picture dramatically. and backed up some. y Mother had had a baby before me and I never knew about it. I wondered what had happened to him, did he die? Is he adopted? What? And didn't I know about this? How come Susanne never told me? What's his Name? How old was he in this picture? These questions was going through my head. I couldn't even find my voice. I was in shock practically. I just couldn't believe my eyes. Obviously I had met him before, but I was just to young to remember. Then I started to wonder if my mother would've ever told me. Or was this her way of telling me?

I stood there staring at that picture, just staring at it like it was all gonna come back to me. I knew it wasn't but i wished it would. I'd always wonder what happened in my mothers life because I never really knew, All I knew is that she was an amazing mother and singer that's all, I always wondered if she would ever tell me and I could tell now that this was a piece of her life, defitnaly

I picked up the frame and put it in my small purse I wanted to take it home and see if I could figure out anything from it. I knew there was a reason why I had found that picture, but the mystery was if my brother was alive or not and if he was then...where was he?And If he is where is he? And does he know he has a sister?

My thoughts were sidetracked by the sound of an a motor comeing from outside.I put my purse down and ran outside. and to my surprise It was Michael.I didn't really think he would've came. And I was to distracted by the picture that I had found to even be excited about it.

He looked thinner and all his pimples were pretty much gone. Just like i suspected they would. I walked down the wooden steps and walked across the grass towards him but he got to me before I got to him. He hugged me so tightly to the point that I couldn't breath. Then he put his hands on my face and pulled me to him until our lips met. It made my knees go weak.

"I've missed you so much."He said. Hugging me again.

"I didn't think you would've came." I said.

He pulled me away from him."Are you kidding? I had to use the opportunity, with Joseph being in Los Angele's and La Toya always being with her boyfriend. It was my only chance to see you."

"What was all that one the phone the last time we talked?"I asked."I mean, what did you mean by it wasn't safe for me to come."

"Joseph said if he ever cached you on our property again that he'll get you thrown in jail."He said, he started looking down at his feet."I couldn't let that happen."

"What about you, How come you never came to my house?"

"Joseph took my car."

_Damn, really?_

"Oh"

I walked back up the steps and sat down on the first one.

"Where's Susanne?" He asked."Knowing her you would've been grounded for the rest of your life." I said then added a chuckle.

"She's on a business trip, I told the driver that drives me around to just drop me off her and then come and get me in about four hours." I said then looking down at my watch. I had been there for an hour already."So I guess your acne is going away."I added looking at his face.

"Yeah, well, I stopped eating meat, I'm on a strict vegetarian diet now."He said, adding a smile."It's a good thing to, I feel so energized now."

"Really?"I said. "I was wondering why you got thinner."

He shook his head."I've been on for two months now." He sounded proud of himself. HE started looking at me, Like he was checking me out or something.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm trying to see something different about you."He said.

"Did you find anything?"I asked,

"No. Your eyes are gray and it's Saturday so that's about right." he smiled then reached over and ran his finger through my hair."You hair is still long and you still wear in that same style. So that didn't change." He sat down on the steps."Your lips..."He kissed me again, taking my breath away."are still as soft as i remembered so that's about right too." He smiled back at me.

I blushed so hard my checks started hurting."Your are too." I said looking away.

"So, how the album going."He asked.

I looked back at him and smiled proudly."The album is finished."

His mouth dropped."What? Your Kidding right?"

i shook my head."Nope." I said."With all the time I had on my hands I just stayed in the recording studio all day, Because i knew i wasn't just gonna sit at home listening to Susanne run her mouth all day."

"So what's the name of it then?"

"Age ain't nothing but a number." I singed. Then laughed.

HE shook his head."I heard that song on the radio before, and i was like, i cannot believe that _that _was the Aaliyah Dana Haughton I knew."

"What you trying to say Michael?"I laughed."i can't sing or something."

"No!" he said putting his hands up in surrender."I'm just saying, It's like your happy that you get to do your own thing, and you can actually here it in your music."

"well I am, It feels good to be known as Aaliyah or _baby girl_ as every one else calls me."

HE laughed."You still get called Baby girl?"

I rolled my eyes."Yes, that and Princess to."

He shook his head."Those names will never get lost."

"that's what I'm afraid of." I said. Thinking about the photo album she had should me. IT made me think about the photo i had found."Hey I'll be right back." I said then ran back in the cabin. and grabbed my purse.

I pulled the photo out as I walked back out."Tell me what do you think about this." I asked handing it to him. he studied the picture really hard as if he had memorize or something. Then he looked back up at me.

"He looks like your mother."He said.

"I know."

He looked back down at it."is this like your long lost brother or something?"

"Something tells me deep down inside that it is. But the thing is I never really noticed it before until I actually picked up that African vase and it was hidden behind there."I said staring at the photo.

"I think your mother wanted you to find this."He said almost in a faint whisper."I meanit's like a sign or something."

"You think so?"

"She wan't you to find your brother."

I raised my eyebrow."But how?" I asked."i don't know a thing about this dude."

"Wait a minute,"He said. his feeling up with so many expressions I couldn't even tell what he was thinking."Your diary."

"What about it?" I asked.

"Didn't you tell me that your diary was actually your mother before it was yours?"

"Yes." I said.

"Maybe she has some information in there about it."He said.

I looked over at it, I never really read the things that she had wrote in her diary. I just skipped it all and started writing my own. I guess i thought i was invading her privacy or something. I reached in my purse and pulled out the thick book and opened it to the very first one. I looked at Michael and pushed it towards him telling him to read because i couldn't do it. He looked at me and then back down at the book."January 16, 1958... Today has been, well. Let's just say it's the start of something new. I gave birth to my baby girl Aaliyah Dana Haughton, I just had to give her Momma Dana's name because her eyes changes colors just like hers.I already that she is a very special little baby girl, and she will go very far in life. And I'm saying this right here and right now that I would not allow any person to my baby away from me. I've been through that once and I'm NOT going through it again. Signed Leah Haughton."

so somebody took him away from Who? I just couldn't think about who it was. Could it have been my father? Or what. Then I realized that I only had one person to ask.

Susanne.

Dear Diary,

This pain is killing he took my baby away from me and I don't like it one bit, I should have a custody battle, he only allows me to see him every other weekend. And Me, as his mother, needs to see him more then that, I want Baby Girl to know who her brother is. She's six months old now. and she need to be close with him, but he just doesn't want me to take care of him because he says I can't take care of him properly, I'm getting help now and I've been taking really good care of My baby girl. I just want Rashad backs, that's all I want.

Leah,

I miss You baby

Rashad Haughton

I stood in the hallway next to Susanne's office. I held the journal tightly against my chest. A part of was telling me not to ask her but then the other half was telling me that I needed to. I had every right to know. It was like my feet was glued to the wooden floors. I couldn't move. After what I had read in my mother part of the journal last night I couldn't even act right at all. I'm starting to act all panicky about everything. I just don't know why. but there was one part of the entry that didn't make any sense to me. The part where she says. _I'm getting help now._What the hell did that mean? I remember my mother being a great mother. She didn't seem to have any issues. But i was too young to even notice it. If i was alot older I probably would've picked up on it. I needed answers, and I had a feeling that all the answers that I needed was in that journal but i just couldn't bring my self to read the rest of them. I guess I thought that maybe it would be easier if somebody told me, other then me reading it myself. But I don't know why, it's not like I would get the full truth especially from Susanne, but it was wroth the try...I guess.

I took a deep breath and walked in front of the doorway. She sat her desk writing down something in a pad. I guess she brought her work home with her.I lifted my hand up to knock on the door, but then I started hesitating. _What if she doesn't know, this is just gonna be a waist of my time._I thought. Then I just knocked.

"Yes, Aaliyah?"she asked. She didn't even look up from her pad.

"Umm.."I said as I walked in."Can I talk to you?" I asked, staring down at my feet.

"What is it?"

I sat down in the leather chair that she had sitting in front of her desk.I looked down at the picture and back up at Susanne.I took deep breath."Okay so, I went to the cabin the other day and-"

"You want to the Cabin?"She asked, cutting me off."Why did you-"

"Susanne, just let me finish please."I said. I hated it when she cut me off.

She held her hands up."Okay, carry on." she said.

"Any ways. I went to the cabin because I was tired of sitting in the house, and sense You told the driver that I can't go any where near Hayvenhurst, i decided that I'd just go there."I knew I was lying, but it was the only way i could ask her about this situation and not get in trouble at the same time."So, when I got there I was looking at the pictures that mother had of me and her above the fire place from all the times that we went there. And you know that there is this African vase that she has next to them, right?"

She placed her pen down and looked up at suspicously."Yes..."She made the whole word into one long syllable.

"Well, I picked it up to look at it and I found this behind it."I handed her the picture.

She grabbed it and looked at it. Her eyes got wide at the exact same moment as her mouth looked up at me as she didn't know what to say.

"My question to you is do I have a brother or not?"She looked at me, I could tell be the look she had in her eyes that she didn't want to answer it."And don't lie to me, Susanne."I said, harshly.

She sighed and placed the picture down."I knew this day would come." She said, mostly to set aside her work and the looked up at stared at me for a long moment. Then shrugged."Your mother had another baby before you."

"And your just now telling me this because..."

"Because, Aaliyah, When your mother died he you didn't even know who he was, you didm't even know what was going on, and plus by the time you were ten you pretty much had alot of fame and I was in the middle of not only raising you but teaching everything there is to fame life."

"So what does that have to do with you not telling me I had a brother?"I asked.

"Aaliyah, I really didn't think you need to know."

"What?" My voice accelerated to another higher level, which mean't I was getting irritated."Why didn't I need to know?"

"Look Aaliyah, I don't really have a real reason as to why but I can tell you this, the reason why Rashad's father took him away from her was because of two reasons."She said

"And what are they?"I asked.

"One was because his father did not think she should be taking care of a child with the career she had, Two, because your mother had a problem."She said the last words in a whisper.

"What problem did she have?:I ask anxiously.I wondered if this was the answer to the question I had earlier. Because in the diary entry she did say she had a problem but I don't know what problem it was. It couldn't anything that bad.

I could tell the Susanne was hesitating. She looked like she was debating on whether or not she should tell me.

"What problem did she have, Susanne?" I asked again, now getting really impatient.

She took a deep reached across the desk where my hand layed. She looked me in the eyes and said to softly."During the first few years of your brothers life and the first year of yours, your mother...she, well..."

"Susanne."I whined.

"She had a drug problem."

My mouth dropped, I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Why didn't you tell me?"I asked in a faint whisper when I was finally able to say something.

"Aaliyah that's not something I could just come out and tell you."She said calmly.

"Yeah, but what about those other times when I asked you things about her, You never told me then."

She sat back in her chair and started playing with her fingers."Look, Aaliyah, I was going to tell you, believe me...I was.I-I just didn't know when."She said, she didn't even meet my gaze.

I stared at her for a long moment, not knowing what to say next. I was just stuck on the fact that my own mother was a drug addict. I mean, I can't see her doing any of that stuff. I don't care what it was, I just don't see it. My mother always told me that Hollywood had it dark sides I remember the night she told me. I could never forget it.

FLASHBACK

We were sitting in my room and she was reading a book to me. It was a toutine that we did everynight before I went to bed. When she placed the book back down on my nightstand she looked at me and smiled."Baby Girl, I know that you want to sing when you get older."She whispered in my ear.I was half asleep."But I want you to know that Hollywood isn't what it's all cracked up to be. There are some dark sides. I just don't want you to get caught up in that dark world like Mommy did okay honey."

I nodded my head.

She kissed me on the forehead. Her lips was so warm against my she cut out the light.

I"Ve always wondered what she meant by_ ...like mommy did..._. And now I know. The flashback brought tears to my eyes and I tried my best to hold them back."W-what drug was she addicted to?"I asked quietly.

"PainKillers"She said.

I looked at her confusingly."Painkillers?"I asked

"Your mother had brocked her leg long before you and your brother were both born and the doctors kept her on medication fro the pain, When Life started to get a little ruff for her she kinda...you know."

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat."So didn't you ever tell me?" I had to as again because it made no sense to me that she wouldn't I had a brother and the fact that she had problems with drugs.

"Aaliyah I thought that maybe you didn't need to know and then I sort of slipped my mind at the same time."She said still playing with her fingers

"What Susanne? What in the world made you think I didn't need to know that I had a brother?"I asked getting highly agitated.

"Because For one, when you asked about your mother you were to young to undestand."She said as she tried to reach back across the table and get my hand.

I shot it away."Susanne, I was Fifteen years old when I wanted to know everything there was to know about her. I have been all over the world and have seen pretty everything, I seen drug addicts before. Sso DON'T YOU TELL ME I WAS TO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND!"I rose up from my chair staring down at her angrily.

"OKay, first of all Aaliyah, you need to sit down and stop raising you voice at me."She said

I gave her cold stare but still obeyed her.

"Second of all. Just sit here and let me explain."

I relaxed my sat back in the chair with my arms crossed, smirking back at her.

"Okay, The reason why I never told you is because Rashad's father said that I would never be able to see him again."She started.

"And You believed him?"

She shook her head."At first I didn't. I tried to look for him but there was no records of him I think that maybe he changed his name or something."

"Why would he do that?" I asked. IT made no sense to that he would change his on son's name?What did he do?

"Okay look I know that you think that your father was the one who made your mother wreck the car, but your wrong. See Aaliyah and Rashad's father relationship wasn't the best one you would want to have. He was an Abusive husband and she when she finally ran away from him she had left Rashad behind. She knew that it would be safer if he stayed with him simply because He would've never hurt Rashad. But If she brought him with her, he would she stayed away for about two years living in that cabin staying away from the paparazzi, and then she meets your father. The whole time they were dating She was trying to get Rashad back but he wouldn't let her any where near him and it just put her in this whole depression state. That's when the painkillers started coming in. She was a complete mess, I only saw her like every once in a while and when I did see her she was high as a kite. That's how bad it was. I tried to get her to go to rehab but she wouldn't go She told me that the only way she'd go was if she saw Rashad. I was so so so worried about her that I went to him and payed him for me to bring him to Leah. It was alot of money but i didn't care. Leah was like a sister to me and sisters would do anything to save each other. When I brought him to her she was crying uncontrollably she had missed him so much, I asked if she'd go to rehab then she nodded her head yes. The only thing was, then she was pregnant with you."She glanced over at the baby picture of me hanging on the wall and smiled."It had turned out that she was already trying to stop because she knew she was pregnant. She did good up until you were born then He stop allowing Rashad to see her again."

"Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders."I don't know. But that picture right there was the last time Leah ever saw Rashad. The night that truck had ran into her was the night that she couldn't take the pain anymore and went to his house and try to confront him about it. I don't know what happened there but when she was on her way home she was crying so hard that she didn't see the red light or here the truck horn that's crash happened."

"So what you saying is something happened at that house that caused my mother to get in a car wreck, and that's the reason why he changed his name"I asked, trying to understand.."and He feels guilty for because he was the reason why she was crying on the way home?"

She rolled her eyes."Shoot, I doubt he felt guilty for it. All I know is at the funeral he told me not to get anymore ideas about allowing that girl to see Rashad because it's not gonna happen."She looked like she had dazed off into space while she said it as if she was reliving that day.

"What did my mother do that was so wrong?"I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders again."No one knows, she never told me." She ran her fingers through her hair."Look Aaliyah I know you have alot of questions but some of them i just don't know the answer to. Leah kept many secrets from me...some...she just didn't want to tell anyone about."

Just then the phone ranged. She reached over and picked it up."This is Susanne De Pass how may i help you?"she asked."Oh hey Berry"She held up one finger. I knew that if it was him it was gonna take long so i grabbed the picture and the journal and walked out the room. Susanne had given me alot of information but I still felt like she was leaving something out. I just didn't know what.

The DREAM

I was wide awake but she didn't know it. I just layed on the couch with my hair over my face. my eyes on slightly closed so she'd think i was asleep. She had removed a piece of board from the hard wooden floor of the cabin i had watched as she placed what looked like photo albums and notebooks inside if it. She stopped short at her journal the same journal that I wrote in all the time. She opened it and began writing. My mother didn't look like herself at all. She had her hair in a messy knot. Her eyes were read and lashes were soaked from all the crying that she sis on a daily basis. She had on a baggy T-shirt and jeans. She normally didn't look like that but then was just one of her depressing moments.

When she finished writting she walked over to me. She placed the journal next to me and rubbed my hair. she kissed me on my forehead."You will have questions someday, this will answer them" she said. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't want to have to do that way. It was like she knew she was gonna die."And Remember that that board over there, It's the with the one AH carved in it. That answer everything you need to know and it will tell you ever thing there is to know about me."She Held me tight in her arms. rocking me from side to side."You have an amazing life ahead of you, Baby Girl. And I'm gonna be with you every step of the way. I may not be with you physically, but i will spiritually."I didn't know what she mean't by that but i do now.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. she layed me down softly on the pill and pulled the cover over me. I heard her walk over to the door and open it."It's about time." she said.

"I'm sorry but the traffic is horrible out there, there was some kind car wreck out there."That voice was all to familiar. I would know from a mile away.

"Well Your here now."She said."She's sleeping if she ever wakes up just give her some milk she go right back to sleep."

"Wait, Leah."Susanne said, obviously stopping her.

"What?"

"You coming back right?"

there was a long moment of she sighed."If I don't Susanne, I want you to take care of my baby girl for me. Okay."

Susanne eyes filled with worry in an instant."But I don't know how to take care of a child."

"Believe me, your motherly instincts will kick in in an instant." She said the she hugged her tightly."Just stay in this here cabin until I get back if i don't then You take her back to your place and raise her the way I would want her to be raised."

Susanne just nodded her head as the tears started rolling down her cheeks."I love you Leah."

"I love you too"She said then turned around and walked out the house into the thundering rain.

End of Dream

_RING RING RING_

"C'mon, Michael, pick up the phone."I said impatiently, I was jumping around the room trying to pull on a pair for jeans. and Calling Michael at the same time. "Pick up the phone!"I was getting really irritated.I slam the phone back down on it's base. and started to pull on my boots.

Then the phone started ringing.I picked up."Michael?"

"Yes?"He asked

I picked up the base and grabbed my Jacket and My bag."Look meet me at the cabin ASAP, It's an emergency."

"What a minute Lyah what's wrong?" "Just meet me there, I have know time to explain."I said then hung up the phone I ran down the stairs and looked in all the drawers in the kitchen. I knew Susanne had hidden my keys somewhere in the house. I checked every last one of them but the were'nt in any one of them."The Office."I ran beck up the stairs to her office and looked in the only drawer there was and sure enough they were there. I grabbed as quickly as I could. I ran back down the stairs and out the door.

My diver was out there waiting on me as usual but I went straight to my Mercedes. I didn't have time for his slow but to drive me there I needed to be there as soon as possible, If I went with him I would be on pins and nettles. i got in my car and turned on the he could catch me I had already drove away.

When I finally got there It was drizzling a bit.i ran across the grass and burst through the doors. I stopped short in my steps. Something wasn't right I could feel it. Somebody had been there.I couldn't think of who it was Susanne never came back here sense the last time she saw my mother. MIchael is to busy to come here and plus he wouldn't come here without me anyway. I just couldn't think of who or what would've came here. No one knows about this place but me, Susanne and Michael. i walked over to the fire place and found that one of the pictures was missing, IT was the Last one me and my mother took together.I looked around to see if there was anything else missing but there wasn't. I started looking at on the hard wooden floor for that one piece of board with AH on it. It was know where in sight. Slowly I rose up the carpet and there it was. I dropped down to my knees and just stared at it for a my questions was gonna be answered.

As I placed my nails in the cracks that separated the other to boards from it, my heart was beeating so fast I felt my temperature rising. I slowly lifted it up, and there it was. It was a box with my name on it. It was all dusty but I could tell that it was my name. I picked it up and dusted it off. It was pale pink and it looked brand new surprisingly sense it was in there for seventeen years. I removed the the top and the first thing there was a my mother. Her handwritting was beautiful and very fancy similar to mine, i picked it up and began to read it:

_Baby Girl,_

_ When you get read this I'm sure your gonna be a beautiful young lady that I expected you to grow up and be. You probably have questions and Susanne doesn't want to answer them. Don't blame her I told her to let you figure it out yourself. The reason I wanted you to figure this out yourself is because your now old enough to understand and you don't need anyone to tell you no ow this here box has pictures of not only you but of your brother too, Yes you do have a brother, honey. His name is Rashad Keith Haughton, but by now he might go by Keith Turner. I had left is father a long time ago but left him behind. His father was a dangerous man and if i were to have taken him with me he would've harmed the both of I let him stay with him for a few years. I tried to confront him telling him that he was my son and he deserved to be with me not him but he would always say he would kill him if I do. Susanne was generous enough to pay him a serious amount of money to let me see him and Then i was able to my boy only on the weekends. That made me happy because I was killing myself with painkillers. Yes i became an addict. That's one thing i don't want you to do is do drugs it will mess your life up. I tried to stop for years but it just wasn't working. In 1957 I found I out I was pregnant with you. I would have to say that January 16, 1958 was the best day of my life. I was determine not to let you leave my side. You made me smile every time I looked in to those, Brown Or Green Or gray eyes, they changed colors like you great grandmother Dana's used to. And those dipples, Oh those were my favourite. You were light of my life. Now I'm clean but I do miss your brother. And that's what I'm going to go do. I'm going to go fight for my boy, But I might not come back so if I don't this is here for you. I want to let you that I love you more then anything. And I hope your living the life that you want to live. _

_ Love You Baby Girl,_

_ Mommy._

My eyes were soaked. But there was something from that letter that stuck. My brother goes by Keith Turner. Why did that name sound so familiar? I moved the note to the side and looked down at the photo album. I opened it. The first picture was of him. He looked alot older from the one I saw. He looked to be about eleven and he looked very familiar, Too familiar. I flipped to the next one and the next one and it just looked to familiar. Like I've seen him before I just couldn't put my finger on who he was.

"Liyah, are you okay?"I heard Michael say.

I turned around and looked up at him. His expression was filled with alot of got done his knees too looking down at the box."What's that." He asked.

"Answers. Look this is my brother."I said as I whiped away my tears.

He look down at the picture."wow" He said."How'd you find this?"

"I saw it in a dream."

"A Dream?"

"Yes Last night I had dreamt of the last night I saw my mother. I had completely forgotten about that night."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head slowly."No, not right now."

He held me in his arms."You can tell me anything. Okay."

I just nodded my head.

Sudden;y there was a loud boom and I thought it was just thunder. Then Michael stood up and I saw what he was looking at."Who are you?" he asked harshly.

"No The question is Why is Michael Jackson in my mother cabin?"

_his mothers cabin?_ His voice was familiar. I stood up next to Michael."Keith?What are you doing here?"

"Aaliyah?"

"Yes, what are you doing here?" I asked. Michael was holding my arm tightly I guess he still thought he was dangerous."Baby Let go of my arm please."He started to blush so hard he released my arm in a second.

"You to know eachother?"He asked.

"He's one of my producers."i said still staring at him."Keith did you say that this is your mother cabin?"

He nodded his head."Yeah,I used to come here when i was young but then it stopped, and when she died in that car crash, I never came back here again."

"Wait wait wait, did you say your mother died in a car crash?"I asked.

"Yes."

i looked down at the opened photo album. With the picture of Rashad in it, then looked back up at Keith. My Mothers words started running through my _mind His name is Rashad Keith haughton, by now he might go by Keith turner._ Keith's last name was Turner and he looked like the boy that was in the picture. There was a voice that came over me._ That's him.._ My mouth dropped. It looked like the whole place was spinning, I started to get dizzy and then the next thing I know everything was black.

It was like the whole hospital stopped for a minute as the watched Susanne De Passe Storm through the Hospital with a hard expression on her face, her heels clicking with every step. they could tell that she was not happy to be there. She stopped when she saw her Goddaughter best friends Jo Anna and Michael. She stood in front of them and and crossed her arms, Scolding at them."What Happened?"She asked.

Michael looked away as Jo Anna stood up."Umm well,I wasn't there but, Michael;-"

"Well IF you weren't there, may be I should be talking to Michael."She said cutting her eys over at him

Jo Anna shrugged her shoulders."Okay."she said then skipped back over to her seat.

Susanne walked in front of Michael."Well?"

He just looked down at his feet he didn't want to have to telll her everything because it would probably get her in even more trouble."Well,"he began in a whisper."She called me this morning all frantic and stuff, telling me to meet her at that cabin and when I got there she was looking in this bov that had allot of photo albums in it and journals and things. I don't know what it was but I think it had something to do with her mother. Anyway so next thing I know, this man bursts through the door wondering why he was in his mother cabin, and the next thing i know she faints."

"Wait a what did this boy look like?"She asked.

Michael looked around her/"You can see for your self."He pointed over to stood behind her.

Susanne turned around and her mouth dropped in an instant. Tears started rolling down her face. as she waled up to him."Rashad?"she asked.

"I go by Keith now."

"You've grown up so much, and you still have your mothers eyes."She said as she hugged him.

Rashad pulled her off of him."Why didn't you anybody tell me she was my sister?"he asked/

"Well, for one, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Yeah but I'm her record producer and I had a crush on her. I tell you Susanne, i would've took her out if I didn't know she was dating Michael over here."

"wait a minute what?"She asked.

Jo Anna stood up. And walked over to Keith."Yeah, umm she doesn't know?" she whispered.

"Oh."He looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

Michael face was beet red."Michael, you know you and Aaliyah are not suppose to be dating.:Susanne said.

Michael stood up and walked towards her."And who are you to stop her from dating who she wants to date, Susanne?"He asked quietly."She likes me and I like her and there's nothing you or Joseph can do about it."

"Yeah."Jo anna said, jumping in."Aaliyah is a smart girl and no matter how much you take away her car and her keys or whatever she's gonna keep finding ways to see him."

Susanne didn't know what to say she just sat down, in a chair and placed her buried her face in her didn't know herself why she didn't want her to date him or anybody else. Maybe she still saw her as the little girl that she took in for her best friend who died years maybe she was afraid she'll end up in the same mess her mother ended up in, which was the reason why she was dead in the first place. But then again when she looked at Michael she couldn't see her getting any kind of trouble with him. Michael was the type of guy Keith's father was. He was just a sensitive boy. But to her looks can be deceiving.

"Umm Ms. De Passe."She heard a soft voice say.

Susanne lifted up her see a short woman with short hair green eyes and a pretty smile."Yes."She said as she stood up.

"Your daughter will be fine, she just fainted that's all. You can take her home as soon as she wakes up."She said.

"Can you show us to the room?"She asked.

"Sure. Right this way."

They all followed her down the hospital hallways, and once again the hospital stoped to see Susanne De passe, Michael Jackson, and Jo Anna Taylor walking down the hallways. Never had they ever see so many celebrities in one hospital.

I woke up in a hospital bed. I had know idea how i got there or anything I just know i was there. staring up at a wall. I looked down from to see Michael sitting there fast asleep, Susanne writting somthing in a notebook,Jo anna singing quietly to herself and Keith sitting there asleep also. Then it hit me, I remember seeing him in the cain claiming that it was his mothers cabin and then the voice I heard inside my head telling me that he was my brother.

I sat up in the bed, and just stared at him for a moment. I couldn't believe that finally I found out who my brother was. But then I couldn't believe that my brother was my music producer. That's weird in a way. But what was weirder was the fact that he tried to flirt with me at one point, I probably wouldn't never known that was my brother.

Susanne looked up from her notebook, and smiled."Your up."she said as she walked over to me.

"I guess i'm trouble aren't I."

She shook her head."No. Your not, I realized that your growing up Aaliyah and your gonna like certain boys even if their you best friend.."

I smiled."Susanne are you telling me that's it's okay for me to date Michael?"

She let a long sigh."Yes."

I hugged her neck."Thank you." That's all I ever wanted was for her to understand that I wasn't a little girl anymore. That I will date some people in my life."Umm when can i get out of here?"I asked. I hated hospitals it reminded me to much of when my mother had died. The smell, the rooms, everything about it I just couldn't stand.

"The Nurse said you can get out of here as soon as you woke up." She said then grabbed her purse."Let me go get her." She said. Then she walked out the room.

I looked over at Michael who was up smiling at stood up and walked over to the bed."Look like there isn't gonna be anymore sneaking around."He said.

"I thought you were sleep."

"I was at first then You to woke me up"He said as he hugged me."I'm gld it's over though."He said referring to the sneaking around to see each other."I'm tired of having to go in private just to talk to you in my own home."

I let out a low chuckle."Yeah, It's over for me but you still have to deal with it with Joseph around."

He rolled his eyes."Joseph is just gonna have to deal with it, because I plan on having you around for a long time."

I smiled and then leaned in and kissed him on his soft lips. Then there was a sound of someone clearing their throat.I looked up and it was Susanne. She had the nurse at her side. I looked at Micheal he was blushing so hard. He got embarrassed so easily.

"Well Aaliyah, You should be fine you didn't hit your head or anything so you don't hace to worry about head trama, So you should be good to go, You can check out the front desk."She said with a smile.

"Okay."I said as swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Michael helped me down.

Susanne hit Keith on his leg."Wake up." She said.

His eyes flickered looked up at her with confused eyes. He reminded me of when I used to wake my mother up. she would give me that exact same look. All I could do is smile. "Is it time to go?"He asked.

"Yes." she said as she walked out the door Jo Anna skipped behind her.

We wall walked out the room. I stayed close to Michael Jo Anna was up there talking to Susanne. Keith was walking up there alone."Hey you go ahead without me."I said."I want to to talk to Keith."

"Okay,"he said as he let go of my hand. I watched as he ran to catche up with Susanne and Jo Anna.

I walked up to Keith."So Your My brother." I said

"And My little sister."He said. With a smile.

"I just was wondering why did you go up to the Cabin after all those years?"

He shrugged his shoulder."Girl, I don't know. Something just told me that I needed to go there. That It was important."

I looked down at me feet."Well what do you think it was?" I asked

He shrugged his shoulders again."I can't help but think it was our mother. I think she trying to get us together."

"I think she was to." I admitted.

"Well she sure did a good job at doing it to."

"I'm glad she did to."

"Why?"

"Because you were so flirting with me that day after I finished recording that song."I

"He chuckled."What's your point girl? It's not like you were going to let me date you, Your more into Michael over there."

I laughed."True true"

we stopped in front of the desk."I know one thing for sure."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm glad I found you, I always wondered I only saw you like only a few times in my life. And I saw you at the funeral but My father wouldn't let me go ever there to talk to you. So I just spent most of My years wondering what happened to you and Little did I know My Lil' Sis' is the artist that I work with. And I Have to admit You do look good."

I laughed."Man, Shutup." I said as I playfully punched him on his shoulder.

"IT's good to see you sis'" He said As he hugged me.

"IT's good to see you to Bro'"I said while I hugged him.

We were finally reunited at last.

Dear Journal,

I finally got myself to read and look at all those things that my mother left for me. After eight weeks, I finally read it., and just like my mother said It did answer all the questions I had.I found out that She was born in Brooklyn the same State I was born in. She stayed there until she seventeen and she and her mother moved to California. She was discovered at this club where she sang the blues. She never liked the fist album she did yet it sold over one hundred million copies. Her second album she loved and sold more then the first She Went on her first world tour when she only twenty one years old. She met Rashad's at a bar and fell in love with him in an instant. The married after two years of dating and two months later had Rashad. It turns out that his father wasn't always a bad man. He didn't really start getting abusive until he was diagnosed with cancer and she assumed that he put all his anger off on him. I wonder if he's still alive. Anyways, My father Anthony turned out to be her best friend and while she was hurting he took care of her. And somewhere in between then they fell in love and that's how came along. I always thought he was the reason why she was dead because they had a bad argument the day before she died and I thought that was why she crying so much. But I was wrong about that. I learned that my mother had a wonderful life she really did, she just had her rough time and I know that God had called her on home for a reason. I thing I'm sure about is she looking down smiling at me, and she's proud of me, and Rashad to. She had some brilliant kids who really knows how to get down with the things that they do. That's Right, We Get Down, For Real.

~~~~~~I LOVE YOU MOMMY~~~~

Leah Renee' Haughton

-Aaliyah

I stepped out of my car. The wind was blowing hard but the day was warm. I looked around the place. It was quiet. No one was there but me. I guess some people just don't visit relatives on Thursday. I held the flowers and the picture of the last picture me and my mother took together in my hand. I slowly walked through the grass passing all the Tombstones of other people. My mothers was the only one on a hill by a little tree and a bench. It was one of the best places. when I die I want to be buried on that same hill next to my mother. I'm sure I would've felt close right there and happy.

My mothers tombstone had flowers around it. From family friends and fans. I looked at where her name was. It said Leah Haughton in cursive letters. IT was absolutely beautiful to me. I dropped down to my knees and cleared a spot for me to put the picture. I placed it there along with the flowers and then kissed the tombstone."Thank you mommy."I smiled. There was a soft breeze. I knew she was saying your welcome.

"I've been crazy busy."i said. still looking at the stone."I'm going on my tour soon. My album sold just as many as your first album did. I'm kinda of nervous, Not because of the tour but because I have to spend five months away from Rashad,Michael, Susanne, and Jo Anna. You know when I lost I thought I'll never have a real family again. But I realize that they are all the family I need. They were right there the whole time. And I love them for that."i smiled again thinking of them."You know, I am very blessed. And I know right now your smiling down on me. You are defiantly here with me Spiritually. You help me make the decisions I make and everything. One day I'll be up there with you. But It's not gonna be anytime soon though. I want to live longer then this."I laughed. I reached out and touched the tombstone. "I miss you Mommy, and I love you, More then you would ever know."I tear rolled down my cheek. I stood up and wiped it away."Bye Mommy."I bent down and kissed the tombstone once more. Then I pulled my shades back on, blew her another kiss, and turned and walked away.

I felt her spirit with me every where I went. I knew she allowed those people that I know in my life because she doesn't want me to be lonely and she chose all the right people. It started with Susanne to take on the roll of my mother, Then it was Michael to take on the roll of my best friend and now lover, Then it was Jo Anna who took on the roll of my crazy country best friend. Then last but not least Keith, who took on the roll of...well...my big brother of course. And I think her for that because I don't know where I'd be with out them.

So what do you think? If you liked this one, When I Say I Love You is next in the series. There is gonna be more romance in that one. This story was suppose to be like that but it kind of wrote itself. So there you go

Peace and Love, Kay


End file.
